


Kaboom Baby

by Emmatheslayer



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	Kaboom Baby

Harley loved playing pranks, but Ivy was sad. She hated seeing her girlfriend like that so she thought it was time for her famous or maybe infamous kaboom candy. She hoped it would cheer her up, and maybe make her smile. Ivy was sad because she had gotten a bad grade in her botany class for showing off. So after their last class, Harley went to the community kitchen and started making her red and blue candy. By the time she was done a lot of of sugar and other ingredients were all over the kitchen in what looked like an explosion and that was what the goal was after all. So now all she had to do was take it to Ivy, hoping she would forget her bad grade. And when she did find her and surprised her, Ivy was more than happy, she was more than grateful. She held Harley in her arms and said, "Thank you for the kaboom candy, baby.”


End file.
